The present invention relates to a tape cassette which is used in a recording and playback apparatus, and more particularly relates to a tape cassette for 8 mm video use or HDTV use which is provided with a lock member to lock the front lid of the cassette in such a mariner that the lock member is moved in the direction confined within a plane parallel to the side wall of the cassette body.
It has been widely known that tape cassettes are conventionally used for a recording or playback apparatus such as a video-tape-recorder.
The conventional tape cassette is generally composed in such a manner that: an upper half case and lower half case made from plastic are combined so that a case body can be made; a supply reel and take-up reel are provided inside the aforementioned case; a magnetic tape follows in a predetermined path between the aforementioned supply and take-up reels; and a front lid is provided in the front portion of the cassette body so that a portion of the magnetic tape outside the cassette body can be protected.
It is also widely known that a lock means is provided in the cassette body in order to keep the front lid closed.
For example, the following tape cassette has been disclosed in the official gazette of Japanese Utility Model No. 12455/1988:
A tape cassette characterized in that: a rotary lid which covers the front portion of a magnetic tape stretched in front of the tape cassette; two side walls which are opposed to each other; a groove portion formed between the extended portion of one of the aforementioned side walls and the side surface of a side plate of the aforementioned rotary lid, wherein the side plate is disposed in the direction perpendicular to the aforementioned tape surface; a cut-out portion formed in the front lower position of the aforementioned rotary lid so that a release member can be allowed to enter into the aforementioned groove portion from the front portion of aforementioned cassette body; a lid lock which can be rotated in the aforementioned groove portion in the direction confined within a plane parallel to the side wall of the cassette body being pivotally supported by the aforementioned side walls, wherein the lid lock is provided with a release end which is faced with the front portion of the aforementioned tape cassette through an engaging end to engage with the aforementioned rotary lid and through the aforementioned cut-out portion, and wherein the lid lock is usually engaged with the aforementioned rotary lid so that the rotary lid can not be rotated, and wherein the lid lock is rotated so that it can be released from the engagement with the aforementioned rotary lid when the aforementioned release member, which enters into the cassette body through the aforementioned cut-out portion and groove portion, comes into contact with the aforementioned release end so that the release end can be moved; and a push spring which pushes the aforementioned lid lock so that the lid lock can be engaged with the aforementioned rotary lid.
In the case of the tape cassette described above, the lid lock and the push spring which pushes the lid lock so that the lid lock can be engaged with the rotary lid, are made of different members. Accordingly, the number of parts are so numerous that parts control is time-consuming and further it is troublesome to assemble the tape cassette.